pokemon_legends_2_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing No.
These are often Event Pokemon/Codes Code pokemon Event pokemon Other pokemon Molticudos (EVENT ENDED) From the Xmas Event 2017-18. Collect 5 Presents then go to the summoning circle with the three pillars emerging from the ground to unlock it. Presents spawn in random areas on the map. The Event Place : (Stand in the middle with 5 gift in your inventory to get it.) How to get Presents Near the Town In Shedninja's secret room Also there is one where mew spawns :D and one where Diancie spawns Other Spawn location exist, but it's hard to take screenshots of them :/ Also, you can stay where a gift spawns and wait for it to spawn again ;) Solest (EXPIRED) Obtained when using the code : "1MPARTYWOOT" in the bag (with caps) Meta-Doge (EXPIRED) Obtained when using the code : "MUCHWOWVERYMETA" in the bag (with caps) Virus Groudon (EXPIRED) Obtained by touching him in his zone. (You get to his zone by using the code : "VIRUS018" in the bag (with caps)) Haxron/Test Subject 26 (EVENT ENDED) Obtained via touching him after completing quest. STEPS 1. You get him by talking to Dsilber near the pokémart, and activating the quest. (See below) 2. You must first find the key card (See below) after completing a maze on the ancient island (Way back to the left (See below)) 3. Talk to Dsilber again, he will tell you to go to Primeval island (Island 10) 4. Wait for subject 26 to escape. 5. Drop down secret hole (See below) 6. Do the maze in the lab on Primeval island (Island 10 (Watch this video)) Red Orb Pikachu (EXPIRED) D0F8D05E-A2E5-404D-BDB5-2B0D24988CC0.jpeg AD78BE8C-D82A-4739-9314-2E92A3BB8B11.jpeg Obtained when using the code "REDORBH4X" in bag (with caps) Dark Mega Gengar ''(EXPIRED) Obtained when using the code "3KTWITTERCREW" in bag (with caps) ''Licyan (BETA Pokemon) Obtained with the Beta Tester badge (You can't get it anymore, Only for players who bought the beta access of the game) Venustoise (Mystery Case Pokemon) Obtained by opening a Mystery case (You'll need some luck and 12 robux for the case) Missing No. (Mystery Case Pokemon) Obtained by opening a Mystery case (You'll need some luck and 12 robux for the case) Missing No. is the only pokemon that can be more than lvl 100, When you get Missing No. you get him with a lvl between lvl 100 and lvl 200, the higher the lvl he is, the better the stats he have. So a lvl 200 Missing No. can move faster, jump higher, have more health, do more damage and take less damage than a lvl 100 Missing No. YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE LVL OF MISSING NO. Example : You got a lvl 156 Missing No. then you will always be at lvl 156 Missing No. Its impossible to get another Missing No. Notes : All the things said above might change in the future. Lavender Town Ghost (Mystery Case Pokemon) Obtained by opening a Mystery case (You'll need some luck and 12 robux for the case) (My fav pokemon) He is the only pokemon that play music :) (Lavender Town Theme) < Best music <3 Regiglitchas (Mystery Case Pokemon) Obtained by opening a Mystery case (You'll need some luck and 12 robux for the case) He can be from lvl 100 to 200, just like Missing No. Thundonadus Obtained when using the code "5MILLPARTY" in bag (with caps) Peace Maker Obtained when using the code "P2K18M" in bag (with caps)